


The Guardian Angel

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Guardian Angels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, crack-ish fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: 1x10 'Nelson v Murdock' AU. The one in which Matt isn't the only one with a secret.





	The Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. The angels in this universe aren't associated with any religion.

"Why aren't you surprised, Foggy?" Matt winces as he tries sitting up on the sofa. 

Two warm, soft hands grab at his shoulders and push him back down on the sofa. His shoulders are the only things that aren't screaming in agony right now. 

"Don't move, Matt. You're hurt pretty bad." Foggy sounds worried. There's something else in his voice. 

Maybe if Matt's senses weren't so messed up right now, he could pinpoint what it exactly was. Foggy's heartbeat is steady. But then again, it always is, no matter what the occasion. Matt always found that odd. 

"I am surprised, this is my surprised voice," Foggy tries to convince him. It's not working. 

Matt hears Foggy sit down on the coffee table beside him. He lets out a deep sigh as he says, "I'm so sorry, Matty." 

Matt balks at him. Why is Foggy sorry? It's Matt who's at fault here. "What do you mean you're sorry?" 

Foggy's hand is in Matt's hair, brushing the strands out of his eyes. "I should have been there. I should have protected you. But they wouldn't let me. They locked me up and said that you needed to learn your lesson and grow." 

Matt opens and closes his mouth. His mind is racing and so is his heart. "Foggy,  _what_ are you talking about?" Matt doesn't even bother hiding the irritation from his voice. His whole body is screaming in pain right now so you couldn't really blame him. 

Matt hears a sniffle and the smell of salt fills his nostrils. "Foggy, what's going on?" He asks. His voice barely a whisper. 

Foggy sniffles and starts running his hand through Matt's hair again. It feels nice. "Matt, there's something you don't know about me." 

"Okay," Matt says slowly. In the 9 years they've known each other, Matt always has always had his suspicion that there was something  _off_  with Foggy. He's just too innocent. Too naive. There's always been something almost pure about him. 

"I- I'm a Guardian Angel." 

Matt freezes. He almost has the urge to burst out laughing. He doesn't because Foggy isn't lying. 

"You're a what?" He asks. 

"A Guardian Angel," Foggy mumbles. "I know you probably don't believe me. But it's the truth, Matty. I was sent here to protect you, to look after you, and guide you." Foggy removes his hand from Matt's hair. Matt immediately misses his touch. He can hear Foggy fidget with his hands as he says, "They say you have a greater purpose, Matty. It's my job to make sure you serve that purpose." 

"And what is this greater purpose that I have to serve?" Matt decides to humor him. 

"I can't tell you that." 

A humorless laugh escapes Matt's lips. "Foggy, you do realize how insane this sounds, right? I mean- I'm almost inclined to think that the pain is making me hallucinate right now." 

"You're not, Matt. It's the truth. I've been watching you since you were a kid," he pauses then adds, "Okay, I know that sounds creepy but I was mostly fascinated by you. I always thought you needed a friend. I wanted to come protect you after your dad died. But Michael wouldn't let me. Michael said I could become your friend but only in time." 

"So you always knew that I was-" 

"The Man in the Mask? The Devil of Hell's Kitchen?" Foggy asks. "Yeah, I knew from the moment you beat up that guy on the railway tracks." 

Matt grits his teeth together. "You know what he did?" 

"No, Matt. Angels aren't an all-knowing being. Our powers are limited." 

"So what's the point of you then, Foggy?" Matt asks. "If you can't protect a little kid, then why do you even exist?" 

His anger is probably misplaced. He's also focusing on the wrong thing but if angels do exist then why can't they just fix their messed up world?

"You don't understand, Matt-" 

"I really don't want to, Foggy," Matt hisses. "You lied to me." 

"You lied to me too," Foggy points out. His voice calm. 

"But apparently you knew what the lie was all along," Matt bites back. He starts to sit up again and feels a hand on his shoulder. He shrugs it off. "Why didn't you tell me, Foggy?" 

"I couldn't. It was against the rules." 

"Then why tell me now?"

"Because" Foggy exclaims and Matt hears him get up from the coffee table. "You could have died today, Matt and I wasn't there to protect you. I would- I would have lost you," he says the last part so softly that anyone else would have missed it. 

Matt huffs, "I'm going to Hell, aren't I?" 

"Huh?" 

"If I went to Heaven, then you would have just seen me again." 

"That's not how it works, Matt," Foggy replies with a hint of disbelief in his voice. "There is no Hell or Heaven." 

Matt scrunches up his forehead and presses his lips together. "What do you mean? Where do you come from then?" 

"I can't tell you that," Foggy admits. "The point is that I can't lose you, Matty. I've left so many of my charges behind but you're special. You're different." 

Matt's heart skips a beat the second those words are out of Foggy's mouth. He can hear Foggy pacing back and forth. His heart is still steady. 

"Why?" Matt asks. 

Foggy stops pacing. "Why what?" 

"Why can't you lose me? Why am I different?" 

"I honestly don't know. You just are. Liked I said, you've always fascinated me." 

"Fascination. Right." Matt says. He doesn't care to hide the disappointment from his voice. "Is that all this is?" 

"What else could it be?" There it is again. The sweet innocence in his voice. 

The same innocence that has always given Matt conflicting emotions. It makes him want to wrap Foggy up and protect him from everything. It also makes him want to ravish Foggy. 

Matt shivers as a rush of cold air hits his exposed body. Foggy's beside him immediately. "I kept your sweater here. Thought you might need it." He helps Matt sit up and this time Matt doesn't push him away. 

Foggy's warm hands brush against Matt's skin as he helps him wear the sweater. Matt zips it up and pats the empty space on the sofa. Foggy seems a little reluctant but he still sits down. 

"We have a lot to talk about, Foggy." 

"Where do you want me to start?"  

Matt throws his head back. He's quiet for a minutes before he asks, "How do you have a heartbeat if you're an Angel?" 

Foggy chuckles in an endearing way that always makes Matt's heart melt. "It's an artificial beat. We knew you could hear heartbeats so the Arch Angels gave me one." 

"So Arch Angels are real?" Matt asks, surprised. 

"They are. They are on the top of the food chain. Michael is their leader. Well, Michael doesn't just lead the Arch Angels, he leads all of us. Humans have a very skewed vision of his twin brother, by the way," he adds as a side note. "Anyway, then there are us. The Guardian Angels. We're assigned to certain humans and it's our job to make sure that they reach their full potential. Then there are Healer Angels. Like your friend Claire." 

"Claire's an angel?" Matt asks incredulously. 

"Does that really surprise you?" 

Matt sticks out his bottom lip and shrugs. "Hmm, no, not really." 

"Then there are Warrior Angels." Foggy stops and then adds. "You've met one of those too." 

"I have?" 

"Back in college," Foggy replies slowly. "Your ex Elektra." 

"Seriously?" Matt scoffs. "Is there a type of Angel that I haven't met yet?" He asks rhetorically. "Please don't tell me Karen is an Angel too." 

"Oh yeah! She is an Angel too," Foggy replies almost excitedly. "She's a Justice Angel." 

"A Justice Angel?" Matt asks in amusement. "Okay, I'll bite. What's a Justice Angel, Foggy?" 

"Well, Guardian Angels are protectors. When it comes human jobs, we are more suited for positions such caregivers, teachers, or other jobs that require guidance. I somehow managed to pass the BAR but when you said that you wanted to start your own business, I knew I couldn't let you down so I asked Karen to come help. She helps me prepare my arguments." 

"So I'm in business with a person who essentially knows nothing about the law?" 

"I wouldn't say nothing," Foggy replies, sounding offended. "I did go through three years of law school."

"Yeah, you did, buddy," says Matt. "So why are there so many Angels in my life, anyway?" 

"Like I said, you have an important purpose. You're meant for great things, Matt," Foggy informs him. "You really don't believe any of this, do you?" 

Matt chuckles and shakes his head. "Would you if you were me? I still think it's the pain and the blood loss that's giving me hallucinations. But I do know there's something different about you. During our seven years at Columbia, I never even saw you date anyone." 

"Guardian Angels aren't allowed to date. We're the only type of Angels who are meant to stay pure and void of any human corruption." 

"That sounds slightly disturbing," Matt admits. "So do you feel any sexual or romantic attraction?" 

"Sexual, no. Romantic, yes." 

"So what happens if you fall in love with someone?" Matt winces again as he moves a little closer to Foggy. There's a slight shift in Foggy's breathing. It's more ragged now. "Or vice versa? What if a human falls in love with you?" His arm hurts like hell but he reaches out and touches Foggy's face, anyway. 

Matt hears Foggy gulp and lick his lips before he says, "Well, at best Michael assigns me to another charge and I never get to see you again. At worst-" he gulps again and then adds, "-at worse, Michael kills you and sends me to another charge, anyway.  I've seen him do that." 

"I thought I had a greater purpose?" Matt asks as he moves a piece of Foggy's hair behind his ear. 

"Michael wouldn't care. I fought tooth and nail with him. I defied him but he made an exception and gave me permission to tell you everything. If you do anything- anything stupid, he won't be kind." 

"Stupid like this," Matt leans in and kisses Foggy. 

Foggy lets out a surprised sound. He doesn't kiss back but Matt knows he wants to. Matt moves his hand around and pulls on Foggy's hair, forcing him to tug his head back. This gives Matt better access to Foggy's mouth and he doesn't hold back. Foggy finally gives in and slowly kisses him. He tastes like Coke. He whines against Matt's mouth and Matt enthusiastically swallows each sound. 

When they pull apart, Matt rests his forehead against Foggy's and their sharp, loud breaths mingle with each other. 

"This won't end well, Matt," Foggy whispers breathlessly. 

"We'll deal with it later, Foggy," Matt assures him and kisses the top of his head. "Right now, I think I'm about to pass out." 


End file.
